Los Aires Frescos de la Niñez
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Aang, con sus labores de Avatar en pausa, es capaz de degustar su hogar y la familia que ha creado. Aunque todo estará lleno de correteos, cansancio, recuerdos y los ojitos de sus tres hijos siguiéndolo por todas partes. Parte de ser Avatar, padre, esposo y un hombre reflexivo en la cama. [Esta Historia Participa en el Reto "Historias de un colchón" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


[Esta Historia Participa en el Reto "Historias de un colchón" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]

Esta historia es una fusión rara entre lo marital, lo paternal y el fic del reto de las estaciones inspiradores que no pude entregar, así que si notan que es un escrito un tanto múltiple o descabellado, o hasta demasiado sencillo, es porque lo he ido redactando en varios intervalos, y lo publico andando quebrantada, soy tan original XD

Pero igual espero que les guste, que por lo menos consideren votar por este pequeño relato (sí, a ustedes les hablo, los del Foro! X3) y que, los papis y mamis que se pasen por aquí, se sientan aún más conectados con Aang. ¡Gracias especialmente a mi mamá y mi abu!

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo me pertenecen las palabras.

**Resumen:** Aang disfruta ahora de la familia que ha creado, con sus labores de Avatar en pausa, es capaz de degustar su hogar. Aunque todo este tiempo estará lleno de correteos, cansancio, pañales, recuerdos y los ojitos de sus tres hijos siguiéndolo por todas partes. Parte de ser Avatar, padre, esposo y un hombre reflexivo en la comodidad de la cama.

**Rated T:** Porque soy una escritora demasiado precavida y una anciana atrapada en el cuerpo de una joven, no sé, quizás se me pase la mano o quizás no, quien sabe, pero creo que este rango está bien. Puede que la ponga así porque tengo como que sueño, y no sé bien si esto es apto para todo público o no. Pero al rayo todo, nadie lee esto XD Creo que lo pongo así porque pongo a los tortolos juntitos en una camita :3

La pareja principal con la que escogí trabajar ha sido Aang &amp; Katara, me gusta tanto el Kataang y aun así me parece increíble haber escrito tan poco sobre ellos dos, ¡eso ha de cambiar!

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Los Aires Frescos de la Niñez.**

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Aang recostó a su hijo menor como pudo sobre la colcha, pues el mismo no podía ni con su almanaque; Tenzin era tranquilo en comparación con sus hermanos, terremotos por naturaleza, eso de seguro lo tomaron del Tío Sokka, no había espacio para la duda, pero le parecía que el gesto de la sonrisa y la cara ladeada era de alguien más, _a saber quién. _

Su hija estaba adormilada, pero utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener los párpados abiertos, siempre fiel de mantenerse al lado de su hermano mayor para la siguiente travesura, y ya la veía venir. Observó como Bumi se acomodaba en la cama, seguido de Kya. Sus ojos suplicantes no le perdieron el rastro mientras el mismo se acomodaba en el cómodo lugar, ¡Espíritus, que el sueño lo consumía! Pero debía cumplir con su deber como padre, por sobre todas las cosas.

Fuerzas, ancestros. Conectó sus propias pupilas grisáceas con las de su hijo, sin dejar de tener el oído en alto por si el más pequeño se despertaba en la colcha vecina, donde ya empezaba a aterrizar Katara, incluso más exhausta que él, que se rindió sin más contratiempos; y él la comprendía, apreciaba su valor, y quería que por sobre ella, el objetivo siguiera siendo él esa noche. Bumi podía ser muy testarudo, eso lo había heredado muy claramente de su madre, se recordó.

— ¡Cuento! — Casi que con lágrimas en los ojos, Aang se detuvo a sí mismo de soltar el nombre de su esposa en busca de ayuda. Resignado, busco las mil y un palabras coherentes para un niño de siete años, pues Kya ya estaba rendida al lado de su hermano, la arropó con gran cuidado y cariño. Su princesita sólo merecía los mejores mimos.

Acarició los cabellos de su hijo, en busca de que su nivel de azúcar bajara, pero nada, esos ojos seguían viéndolo con gran súplica. Articuló la voz como pudo y al día siguiente sólo podía recordar retazos de lo que vagamente se puede denominar "cuento".

…Bisontes voladores, primeros maestros aire… Dormitando, empujón de su hijo;…Grandes maestros, los mejores amigos de su pueblo… Bumi chilla, Aang medio despierta. Dio una gran bocanada, y se decidió a terminar la historia con cierta lentitud.

"Si te encuentras en peligro son los primeros en ayudarte, además, hijo, los bisontes voladores comparten entre ellos un lazo muy íntimo e importante, de manera tal que son más sensitivos que los seres humanos, y así" bostezo "ellos pueden conseguir encontrar en los hombres su verdadera esencia. Recuerdo que con Appa, en primavera, cuando era pequeño, los dos…" Una voz femenina, que conocía maravillosamente muy bien, llegó a su rescate, pues casi ni sabía lo que decía, ni llegaba a reconocer la coherencia de sus propias palabras, en su mente, de hecho, lloraba por su salvación.

— Bumi. — Era un llamado de atención. — Deja de atormentar a tu padre, sabes que ya has jugado lo suficiente con él. — Katara, paciente y experimentada, le sonrió a su pequeño, con cuidado de que él no se diese cuenta de sus grandes ojeras y gran cansancio. Aang entendió la indirecta de su morena, y algo torpe, se levantó de la cama, aguardando a que ella terminara de arropar a su primogénito; hoy los niños dormirían juntos, estaban en medio del cambio de acostumbrarlos a que durmieran cada uno en su habitación ahora que eran pequeños, y aunque, sorprendentemente, a ellos mismos como padres les costaba, todos necesitarían de su propio espacio de descanso con el tiempo.

— Te Amamos, mi cielo. — Musitó orgullosa la madre de ojos celestes. Aang, más dormido que despierto, se encargó de darle un beso en la frente, el brillo de travesura en Bumi, le hizo recordarse a sí mismo, aunque claro, no llegaba a su mente ningún recuerdo de que él le hubiese hecho jamás algo así al Monje Gyatso, aunque quizás hubo una noche, o dos, en la que lo despertó por miedo infantil a una tormenta pasajera.

En el marco de la habitación, se reunió junto a su compañera para observar con orgullo a su hijo asegurándose de que sus hermanos menores estuviesen cómodos, para que, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo tras un extenso día de correteo, se acomodase boca abajo, con un toque muy parecido al del hombre por el cual se le dio su nombre, empezó a musitar, aparentemente, para Kya. _"Este día ha sido magníficamente elaborado por el Gran Bumi, con la ayuda de la hermosísima Princesa Kya, quien está a cargo de su aprendiz ¡El Apestoso Tenzin!"_

Soltando una carcajada interna para sí solo, se retiraron por el pasillo sonrientes, con Katara de la cintura; su habitación quedaba tres cuartos al Este, así que eran los primeros en despertarse en el Templo, o casi siempre. Se quitó la túnica y la camisa, para rodear a su mujer en un abrazo por la espalda, en la posición que más le gustaba en días trabajosos. Oliendo las flores de montaña en su cabello, pudiendo susurrarle palabras de afecto al oído, esos que provocaban escalofríos entre los dos.

Por irónico que suene, Aang perdió el sueño con tan sólo estar recostado en su cama, estaba cansado, sí, pero por alguna razón, justo en ese momento, llegaron millones de pensamientos y tareas por hacer.

— El golpe del día, ¿o me equivoco? — Risueña, su amada esposa preguntó.

— No, tú nunca te equivocas, mi cielo. — Aang, con gracias respondió. — Tenemos tres hijos, son una bendición, todos. — En el silencio momentáneo, aprovechó para oír los ronquidos de Bumi y ronroneos de los más pequeños. Hundido en reflexiones — Ahora mismo pienso en mí mismo a su edad, cuando tenía los años que Bumi ahora. — Confesó con melancolía, pensando profundamente en sus queridas montañas del Este.

— Nada mejor que una de tus memorias para acompañarnos ahora, tesoro. — Katara se dio la vuelta, para quedar de frente y acomodarse un poco sobre su pecho, emocionada de escuchar los latidos de su corazón como sólo ella lo hacía y aguardando por el relato de sus memorias, que llegaron como un canto de la noche, envueltos en su voz, grave y a la vez tranquila, que ella decía siempre que era electrizante, y de otra manera, sensual.

Recordó, la primavera en la que se le presentó a Appa. Junto a su generación estaba el pequeño maestro, entrando emocionados al campo libre, y se acercaban a la vez la camada de bisontes, Appa disfrutaba con sus hermanos. Cuando se conocieron, fue tan intenso, íntimo y glorioso, que no tuvo palabras para describirlo.

Había algo de por sí, en esa estación del año, que le hacía inundarse en la emoción de la vida.

Los monjes le habían enseñado a disfrutar, agradecer y valorar de la misma manera todas las estaciones del año, pues cada una de ellas, tiene fases esenciales para la vida y su natural forma de desarrollarse. Le enseñaron que con el paso de cuatro estaciones, se cuenta un año, en el cual ocurren dos equinoccios y dos solsticios, momentos fundamentales para todas las culturas de su mundo.

Mientras besaba los párpados de la morena, recordó también lo aprendido del verano, es una época de disfrute, en donde el sol juega un papel principal. Personalmente, el verano para los nómadas aires representaba para él la oportunidad de ir con su mentor a la Nación del Fuego, en donde un amigo cercano, muy querido, le esperaba para jugar e invertir esos días en alegría.

A su vez, el otoño es un momento de calma y reflexión, en el cual se contemplan cambios en la naturaleza que enseñan al hombre a aceptar la metamorfosis que siempre sufre nuestro camino, por la senda que cruzará el cuerpo prestado, junto a su alma. El análisis de esos cambios, son los que brindarán madurez a todo lo que compone al hombre: mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón; aprendiendo a observar los mismos, no con los ojos, sino con los sentimientos.

El invierno es una etapa de descanso para todas las criaturas. En un momento esencial, el monje Gyatso una vez le comentó, y así mismo lo citó a Katara, mientras acariciaba su larga melena, ella tatareaba muy bajo para él, queriendo que no llorara por los recuerdos de su pérdida: — Dime Aang, ¿te imaginas que todas las criaturas trabajarán sin descanso, por toda la eternidad? — Se recordó a sí mismo, de pequeño, cuando se quedó mirando a su maestro por un momento, luego de meditarlo un poco, contestó. — _Me lo imagino, pero, ¿no estarían todos demasiado cansados?_ — Y su maestro, con una sonrisa de sabiduría, le explicó algo que nunca olvidaría:

— Si todos los seres vivos, no dispusieran de un momento para descansar el cuerpo y la mente, al final, sería tanta la fatiga de todo nuestro planeta, que la vida simplemente no podría continuar. Todo tiene una razón, Aang, la razón de esta estación, que denotas tan aburrida, es fundamental para que este mundo siga existiendo, y cuando seas algo más maduro, lograrás disfrutar con plenitud estos momentos que nos brinda la naturaleza; de reflexión y de cuidados a nuestra gran familia. — Aang, con todo el respeto que le tenía, guardó ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de su corazón, para revivirlo cada qué pensará en alguna queja innecesaria, considerada meramente como un malestar carnal.

Con un suspiró, se sintió más tranquilo. De reojo observó a Katara, se había quedado dormida, al menos tenía la facultad de relajar a alguien; sonrió con comprensión y felicidad, ella siempre se exigía todo lo posible, e incluso más de lo humanamente recomendado, por cuidar de cada individuo de su familia.

Ahora sus hijos disfrutarían lo que él y mucho más. Podía relajarse por esa noche, sin melancolías ni temores, con los diminutos dormiteos de sus pequeños, con el cariño y cuidado de Katara, con buen techo para su familia y las Naciones fuera de peligro. Después del fuego, por sobre la ceniza, se alzan los nuevos brotes de vida.

Cerró los párpados con una sonrisa en el rostro. Oyendo en su mente las risas de su niñez y las miles de aventuras vividas. Abrazando con su brazo derecho el encantador cuerpo de su amada.

Hasta que sintió los reclamos de Tenzin por un cambio de pañal muy necesario.

Sólo descansó diez minutos... Ni modo, Katara ya lo había relevado todo el día con el recién nacido.

Ser Avatar, padre, esposo y un hombre reflexivo en la comodidad de la cama no es algo sencillo.

No con el equilibrio del mundo en los hombros, y tres hijos.

…

**Fin de Los Aires Frescos de la Niñez.**

Escrito por Marianna B.

* * *

Me he inspirado en mi madre XD yo no la dejaba en paz en las noches, yo era de las que luchaban por quedarse despierta y de las que se despertaban en medio de la noche a pedir algo o arrimarla a un lado para dormir con ella. Pero aun así dice que era tranquila, así que pensé: "Si yo fui solo una, ¿Cómo sería para Aang criar a tres?" y he aquí mi historia, un reflejo de Aang, como padre, y un reflejo de mi hogar, con sus rutinas de hace más de una década; no queriendo hacer caso a la imagen de progenitor piche que le dieron en LoK.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Les gustó? ¿Serían tan amables de alegrarme mi penosa existencia escritora y dejarme sus opiniones e impresiones al respecto? ¡Juntos podemos mejorar!

Con gran cariño!

**Marianita-chan =3**

…

"_**Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

\- Marianna B.

…


End file.
